The present invention generally relates to copying systems, and more particularly to a copying system comprising a display for helping the user operate the copying system so as to carry out a desired function of a copying mode and for helping the serviceman operate the copying system so as to carry out a desired function check of a service program mode.
A copying system generally has a copying mode and a service program mode. The copying system is in the copying mode when the user wishes to make a copy of an original. The copying system has various functions in the copying mode, including designations of the copy size, copy quantity, size magnification, image density, one-sided copy or two-sided copy, sorting of copies, image shift, automatic reduce/enlarge, automatic paper select, automatic document feed, and the like. On the other hand, the copying system is in the service program mode when final adjustments are made on the copying system at the factory and when the serviceman wishes to adjust and/or repair the copying system of the user.
As is well known, the copying system also has a self-check mode in which the operation state of the copying system is automatically checked when a power source switch (or main switch) is turned ON.
In the service program mode, there are various modes for checking whether or not parts of the copying system operate correctly or are as initially set, and these modes are used to check the exposure, bias potential, sensitivity of jam sensor, the state of clutch, solenoid and the like. The modes of the service program mode can be divided into a free-run mode in which all of the parts of the copying system operate similarly as in the case of the copying mode except that no paper is fed so as to check the sequential operation of the parts, and an independent driving mode in which each part of the copying system is driven independently to check the individual parts.
Conventionally, the copying system is set to the service program mode by connecting a dual-inline package switch (hereinafter simply referred to as DIP switch) or the like on a circuit board of the copying system. Each mode of the service program mode is set by the serviceman who manipulates the DIP switch. However, when the serviceman forgets to reset the data entered from the DIP switch after the adjustment and/or the repair of the copying system is completed, there is a problem in that the copying system will not operate correctly in the copying mode. In extreme cases, parts of the copying system may be damaged if the copying system is operated in the copying mode with the data entered from the DIP switch still set in the copying system.
In the service program mode, the data for carrying out the various adjustments such as adjusting the resist and the exposure voltage are entered by manipulating a variable resistor, a digit switch or the like on a control circuit board. However, in order to carry out the adjustments by manipulating the variable resistor, the digit switch or the like, it is necessary to open a door (or cover) of the copying system and then close the door after the adjustments are completed. Thus, the conventional copying system suffers a problem in that the operation of entering the data for carrying out the adjustments in the service program mode is troublesome to perform.
On the other hand, in the copying mode, there are conventional copying systems which display the contents of various modes and abnormalities. However, most of the conventional copying systems simply display a picture word to show the state of mechanisms in the system. There are some copying systems which display characters instead of the picture word, but these copying systems do not have displays for describing the function of keys, describing each mode of the copying mode, giving guidance on how to supply the supplies and the like. There are copying systems which give limited guidance to the user, but the display of one guidance must be finished before the next guidance can be displayed. For this reason, when it takes a relatively long time to finish a first guidance, there is a problem in that the user must wait for a predetermined time until the next guidance is displayed even when the user can readily understand the first guidance.
In addition, each mode setting key of the conventional copying system can only set one mode of the copying mode. For this reason, the number of mode setting keys increase as the number of modes of the copying mode increasess. When a large number of mode setting keys are provided, it is not only confusing to the user which mode setting key sets a certain mode, it also makes the copying system expensive.
Various abnormalities in the copying system is displayed, and conventionally, the abnormalities such as mechanical failure, paper jam, open door are displayed by independent indicator elements. It is possible to conceive a copying system which uses a single display (dot matrix display) for displaying various information by switching the display. But while a mode setting information is displayed on the single display, for example, it is impossible to display an abnormality on the same display even when an abnormality is detected in the self-check mode.
When setting a mode in the copying mode, the data entered from the various keys are displayed on a display. However, in the conventional copying system, no indication is given as to which keys are valid in a selected mode. The user may find out that a key is invalid in a mode when the display does not change when he manipulates the key, but this is extremely troublesome for the user and the user may unnecessarily make incorrect manipulation of the keys. On the other hand, there is a copying system which generates a buzzer sound when a manipulated key is valid in a selected mode. However, there is a problem in that the key must be manipulated before the user can actually find out whether or not the manipulated key is valid in the selected mode.
Furthermore, in the conventional copying system in which a plurality of modes can be set simultaneously in the copying mode, a key is provided for each mode and an indicator is provided in correspondence with each key so that the indicator is turned ON when the corresponding key is manipulated, in order that the user may easily see which keys have been manipulated. However, the number of keys and the number of indicators increase as the number of modes increases. Hence, there is a problem in that the operation part of the copying system is difficult to operate and understand because of the large number of keys and indicators, and the copying system becomes expensive due to the large number of keys and indicators.